


Monet

by Titti



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-12-02
Updated: 2004-12-02
Packaged: 2017-12-16 02:27:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/856708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Titti/pseuds/Titti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus gives Harry a gift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Monet

"Come with me. I have something to show you." Severus took Harry's hand, and led him downstairs into the living room.

Harry approached the table, where a wrapped package rested in the middle of it. He could feel Severus standing behind him. Harry turned his head to look at his lover. "What's this? My birthday is months away, and Christmas is still three weeks away."

Severus's lips brushed against Harry's hair. "Stop being a brat, Potter. I got you a gift; you open it; that's the end of it."

Harry grinned. "Your sentimentalism never ceases to surprise me."

"And you have proved your inability to follow directions since your first year. Now, unwrap it."

Harry chuckled, but did as Severus told him. He gasped when he saw the original Monet framed in exquisitely carved wood. "This is..."

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Severus took the frame, and held it up. "And yet, it doesn't possess the heart that your art has." He laid the masterpiece on the table and kissed his lover's cheek. "I shall be working on my potions."

Still speechless, Harry watched Severus go. After a few moments, he grinned. Severus liked his art; that was better than the Monet.


End file.
